


Delaqua-Meade Investigations

by AthinaNike



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthinaNike/pseuds/AthinaNike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Marjory appese l'annuncio per un'assistente nel suo studio di investigazione privato non pensava che qualcuno si sarebbe realmente presentato, soprattutto non si aspettava una come Kasmeer Meade. L'inesperta assistente però si rivela subito indispensabile per Marjory. Le due si trovano ad affrontare casi spinosi che le metteranno a dura prova</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cercasi assistente

Fuori la finestra del Dead End fa freddo; non che dentro la storia sia poi così diversa: è una fredda nottata di tardo autunno, c’è del lavoro arretrato sopra il tavolo accanto ad una una tazza di caffè: cosa posso chiedere di più? Riguardo la cartella dei documenti. In effetti il lavoro sta cominciando ad accumularsi in maniera impressionante. Risolvere casi da sola è già abbastanza pesante, senza poi contare tutte queste noiosissime pratiche burocratiche… Beh non posso continuare a finire di lavorare alle 3 di notte per poi svegliarmi alle 8 del mattino. Scrivo con la mia grafia migliore su un paio di fogli:

  
  


CERCASI ASSISTENTE

Cercasi assistente anche alle prime armi nell’ambito investigativo

Sarà richiesta una capacità basica nella risoluzione di faccende quotidiane

Delaqua Investigation

 

Per maggiori informazioni presentarsi al The Dead End, Divinity’s Reach

Preferibilmente dopo mezzanotte

  
  


Rileggo e lentamente il mio sorriso svanisce: vista dall’esterno la cosa è piuttosto squallida… Ma prima che possa rendermene conto sono già per la città a piazzare questo annuncio. 

 

* 

 

Mi ritrovo ancora qui, a mezzanotte al Dead End a riesaminare un caso di furto piuttosto atipico: la porta non mostrava segni di effrazione, finestre chiuse senza neanche un graffio e la casa era in perfetto ordine. Mancavano solo dei gioielli presenti in un cassettone, tra i vestiti. Tra l’altro non erano neanche di elevato valore. E il fatto che la proprietaria abbia cominciato ad insistere abbastanza per riaverli indietro mi ha lasciata piuttosto perplessa. E’ proprio mentre analizzo un’immagine di quella che sembra una lunga collana con un simbolo piuttosto strano, che mi sento chiamare. Alzo lo sguardo lentamente pensando che sia qualcuno che vuole qualche moneta di rame per un drink e mi trovo davanti una ragazza bionda. Il mio cuore diventa come una roccia e sprofonda nel mio stomaco. Lei così dopo aver inevitabilmente notato la mia attenzione sorride.

“Mi scusi, lei è Marjory Delaqua?”mi chiede mostrandomi quello che sembra l’annuncio che ho lasciato qualche settimana fa vicino la statua di Grenth. Come ha fatto lei… ma soprattutto perché è venuta qui?

“Sì sono io” rispondo con voce roca e la schiarisco subito dopo. Lei sembra ben determinata perché mi sorride e con fare sicuro impugna la sua staffa dorata. A quel punto la guardo meglio. Bionda, di bell’aspetto, bel corpo avvolto in un vestito bianco e piumato. Anche piuttosto corto… 

“Mi chiamo Kasmeer Meade. Sono qui per il posto di assistente…” continua con un’aria improvvisamente spaventata. Mi sa che la mia faccia non le ha dato molta sicurezza. Il fatto è che la curiosità mi uccide: questa ragazza palesemente non ha mai lavorato fino ad adesso e vuole proprio questo lavoro?! Le sorrido dolcemente e le faccio segno di accomodarsi. E nel momento in cui si siede e mi sorride recepisco il suo nome: come un martello che suona una campana nella mia testa mi ricordo di una uscita pubblica della Regina, non molto recente, e ricordo perfettamente il suo viso, ricordo anche suo padre e suo fratello. Cerco di mantenere la calma, perché subito dopo mi ricordo anche della prima pagina di un giornale di circa un mesetto fa, in cui era titolata la morte del padre per omicidio. Stavolta evito tutte le mie espressioni, non voglio metterla a disagio… in fin dei conti è qui per un colloquio lavoro.

Però cavolo, una nobile che chiede lavoro a me: se me l’avessero raccontato qualche mese fa mi sarei messa a ridere - e probabilmente avrei aggiunto che l’avrei cacciata a calci nel sedere, ma questo è un altro discorso- . Le faccio cenno di accomodarsi e lei si siede lentamente e delicatamente, come se stesse misurando la sua forza per non rompere tutto attorno a lei, o perché magari è sempre stata abituata ad essere elegante e misurata in qualsiasi posto e in qualsiasi condizione.

“Dammi del tu per piacere, Kasmeer. Allora, cosa posso fare per te? Vuoi qualcosa da bere?” chiedo.

“Oh, nono grazie…” risponde a tono ma con un lieve imbarazzo. Beh, comunque è innegabile che la ragazza ha fegato a presentarsi in questo posto dopo la mezzanotte. 

“Allora Kasmeer…”

“Kas! Chiamami Kas” mi interrompe lei con un sorriso sulle labbra. Rispondo anche io con un sorriso. 

“va bene, Kas, hai esperienze lavorative? Non che si richieda chissà cosa, devi solo tenere in ordine un paio di cartelle, qualcosina qui e là e poi sbrigare faccende burocratiche…” dico con naturalezza. 

“Penso di potermela cavare”. La guardo attentamente e lei sostiene il mio sguardo. Continua ad avere una grande dignità, nonostante la sua condizione economica e “familiare”. E proprio mentre decido che non posso tenere nascosto un fatto importante come questo lei mi precede e mi dice “So che sai chi sono, da dove vengo e la mia… situazione. Ma imparo in fretta!” parla al tempo stesso con veemenza e delicatamente. Ha il fuoco dentro, ma credo che ancora non lo sappia. Sto in silenzio; in realtà non so proprio cosa dire. Le cade una ciocca bionda davanti l’occhio sinistro e in fretta lo riporta dietro l’orecchio abbassando lo sguardo e noto che fissa il disegno del gioiello che stavo guardando prima. “Posso guardare?” mi chiede educatamente e io annuisco affermativamente. Prende in mano il disegno e lo guarda con la testa inclinata da un lato e sorride delicatamente    
“Non vedevo un simbolo così dai tempi in cui studiavo per diventare Illusionista” dice con voce soave, e si vede dai suoi occhi che sta ricordando un bel tempo passato, in cui era felice. Per qualche motivo me la immagino più giovane, e mi chiedo se sia sempre stata così bella: la tipica ragazza con cui tutti vogliono uscire. Riesco a distogliere l’attenzione dai suoi occhi e mi arriva il messaggio. “Illusionista?! Cosa è questo affare?” chiedo io interessata

“Oh beh è un simbolo usato per indicare Lyssa, generalmente è associato proprio all’arte illusoria stessa, sai tipo quella roba che facciamo di solito… mettere cose in testa alla gente!” mentre parla ride argentina. “Oh cavolo.” Mi butto sul tavolo e sbatto le mani come se mi ci dovessi aggrappare perché qualcosa mi sta tirando giù. “E’ possibile iscrivere un qualche tipo di illusione in uno di questi affari?”

“Oh beh, forse qualcuno di molto bravo… magari è più facile usarlo come  _ ponte _ ” risponde lievemente perplessa. Scatto in piedi, raccolgo la cartella e i fogli velocemente e mi avvio correndo verso la porta, poi mi giro e vedo Kas ancora seduta a fissarmi. “Andiamo! C’è poco tempo!”, lei si alza e mi segue trattenendo male una certa eccitazione. Usciamo dal Dead End e cerco di ricollegare le idee. La situazione potrebbe essere pessima. Cerco di ricordare dove ho messo nella cartella la mappa per la casa della cliente ma tutto quanto mi scivola di mano e cade inesorabilmente a terra. Guardo il cielo e impreco sommessamente. Kasmeer si china e lentamente raccoglie tutto, le do una mano. A quel punto ricordo di aver lasciato in sospeso un discorso: “Ah Kas, complimenti, il lavoro è tutto tuo!” le sorrido e le tendo una mano per congratularmi. Lei mi guarda e ridendo mi abbraccia, piuttosto forte tra l’altro. Rimango impietrita con le braccia lungo il corpo

“Grazie per l’opportunità Capo! Non ti deluderò!”

“M-marjory va bene…”

 

*

 

La casa della cliente, Pamela Samah, non è molto lontana del Dead End, a Rurikiton, vicino la Lyssa High Road. Lo sapevo che doveva entrarci qualcosa, non poteva essere tutto un caso, una mera coincidenza. Mentre camminiamo velocemente Kas sfoglia il file della cliente e si ferma per un istante. “Ma io…!” dice a bocca aperta.

“Lo so che la conosci.E’ tutto ovvio adesso! Lei è un’ipnotizzatrice e fa parte del Mesmer Collective, quella “Organizzazione Segreta”...  Dovevo capirlo prima che c’era qualcosa che non andava quando ha insistito affinché le dedicassi più tempo aumentandomi la paga, ma i ricchi son gente strana, appena rubi loro 2 monete d’argento vanno in escandescenza” 

Per un attimo ripenso a cosa ho appena detto. Okay, forse non dovevo dirlo. Oh Grenth… sbianco e mi giro e noto Kasmeer che mi fissa. Vado verso di lei “Kasmeer, scusa non volevo…” dico con un filo di voce, lei mi ferma “Non hai torto, ma generalizzare non è giusto non tutti sono cattivi, anzi…! ” sorride piano. Mi chiedo dove ha imparato ad essere così politicamente corretta. No, non è politicamente corretta, è semplicemente buona. Ed è forse anche peggio, perché la bontà disarma e ti fa sentire improvvisamente quel mostro pieno di pregiudizi che non sei altro, e all’improvviso mi rendo conto di quanto lei sia forte: Il mondo le deve sembrare un unico agglomerato di malvagità e tristezza dove nessuno dei suoi vecchi amici le ha dato un aiuto, il fratello è sparito e lei è per strada di notte, con me a seguire una pista. E se insulto il mondo di cui  faceva parte e che l’ha rigettata come fa un organismo con un corpo estraneo, lei mi dice che non è poi così pessimo. 

“Solo perché ci sono persone come te che permettono di non generalizzare” rispondo prendendole una spalla e portandola avanti per strada.

 

Dopo un po’ riesco a scorgere la statua di Lyssa e affretto il passo, ma Kasmeer mi prende per un polso e mi dice “Aspetta un po’! Posso aprire un portale che ci porti direttamente a casa di Lady Pamela”. La sua pelle sulla mia mi fa uno strano effetto. Ha le mani calde… le mie son sempre fredde. 

“Fate anche queste cose, voi illusionisti?” 

Lei ammicca dolcemente e il mio cuore sprofonda “Questo e molto altro!” mi risponde mentre crea un enorme portale proprio davanti ai nostri piedi. 

La guardo e sorridendo “Complimenti, ti sei appena meritata il tuo primo aumento” e lei scoppia a ridere mentre completa il portale e mi fa segno di entrare. 

Qualche secondo dopo siamo a bussare alla sua porta.

“Capo ma non credi che non sia un po’ tardi…?” mi chiede preoccupata Kas, forse non è esattamente la persona che vuole vedere di più al mondo… 

“Non chiamarmi capo! E no, non c’è tempo”. Nessuna risposta. Allora mi attacco alla maniglia di ottone e la batto ripetutamente contro la porta di mogano. Dopo qualche secondo apre Lady Pamela, in veste da camera e con gli occhi ancora semichiusi. E’ una donna di mezza età ma ancora molto bella, anche se la faccia assonnata non le rende giustizia.

“Marjory, cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?” chiede con voce impastata

“Mi scusi Lady Pamela, ma ci sono stati sviluppi nel suo caso. Avrebbe potuto dirmelo che quel ciondolo era un suo artefatto, magari sperimentale e non testato, e avrebbe potuto dirmi che al 90% conosce il suo rapinatore, o la sua rapinatrice”. Cala il silenzio mentre cerco nella stanza qualche prova a favore della mia ipotesi. Lady pamela si accorge improvvisamente della presenza di Kasmeer e la guarda quasi senza parole

“Lady Kasmeer, cosa ci fai qui?”

Kas è imbarazzata, e lo so anche se non la sto guardando. 

“Lavora per me, e se non le dispiace faccio io le domande” rispondo mentre rivolto il tappeto che c’è in mezzo alla stanza. “Allora Milady, come pensava che potessi risolvere il caso senza queste informazioni”

Lady Pamela si siede lentamente sul divano poco distante. “Sono informazioni riservate”. Mi giro di scatto. “Non abbastanza riservate, a quanto pare. Coraggio, mi dica la verità”.

Lei sospira e parla.

“Ho cominciato ad interessarmi di manipolazione mentale a distanza, diciamo, da un paio di mesi, e mi sono messa in contatto con un gioielliere, che mi ha fatto questo particolare ciondolo di Orichalcum e Mithril, ottimo per un’infusione, ovviamente una gran parte del Collective sapeva. E speravo non fosse stato uno di loro, perciò ho pensato ad una fuga di notizie, ma l’oggetto è inutilizzabile per chiunque non sia un ipnotizzatore”. Una volta smaltita tutta la mia adrenalina, mi rendo conto di come ha fatto ad entrare. 

“Io credo proprio sia un ipnotizzatore il colpevole” dice Kas sommessamente. Ci giriamo verso di lei. La ragazza impara davvero in fretta. 

“Mi sono teleportata qui senza problemi più volte, e ho persino aperto un portale davanti casa. Chi l’ha vista almeno una volta sa che è spaziosa, non ci sono molti muri, ed è facile creare un portale qui dentro. Il problema è che non si lasciano tracce, per questo non c’è stato scasso e tutto sembra in ordine. Probabilmente fa parte del collective.” 

Sarò sincera: sono sbalordita, talmente tanto che non mi accorgo di aprire lievemente le labbra dallo stupore, lei notandolo mi sorride. Scuoto la testa per resettarmi, allora guardo Lady Pamela e la illustro sulle prossime mosse. 

“Non ne faccia menzione con nessuno, mi raccomando, potrebbe mandare in aria tutti i progressi fatti finora”

Lei annuisce sommessamente, visibilmente preoccupata.

 

Qualche minuto dopo ci congediamo e ci chiudiamo la porta alle spalle. Esalo un sospiro piuttosto rumoroso e la guardo, si permette uno sbadiglio dietro la sua mano. 

“Beh, non male come primo giorno di lavoro” e le tendo la mano, aspettandomi un altro abbraccio, ma lei prima guarda la mano, poi alza lo sguardo verso di me e la stringe con fermezza.

“Male per niente, Capo!”

“Aaaargh! Non chiamarmi Capo!”


	2. Il ciondolo

Occupare in due un tavolo al Dead End è strano, così come è strano vedere una ragazza come Kasmeer seduta ad un tavolo come questo. Ma soprattutto è strano che qualcuno qui dentro ordini un succo di frutta. La prima volta che è successo il cameriere si è messo a ridere e Kas ha dovuto specificare che era seria, dopo che ovviamente si è messa a ridere anche lei perché “la risata è contagiosa”. Ma tutto sommato si sta bene, e non sembrano passate solo un paio di settimane da quando è entrata da quella porta sudicia. Purtroppo però non abbiamo fatto molti progressi: il Collective è chiuso come una camera della Banca di Lion’s Arch, persino Kasmeer non è ospite gradito quando si deve parlare di “innovazioni”. La osservo assorta a leggere  documenti con la fronte lievemente corrugata, mentre sorbisco piano il mio caffè mattutino: il primo di una lunga serie. Ad un certo punto sospira e mi rivolge uno sguardo strano, come se morisse dalla voglia di dirmi qualcosa.

“Sputa il rospo” dico io e lei sbuffa di nuovo e si mette più vicina al tavolo e mi fa segno di avvicinarmi. Obbedisco e lei comincia “Io so che non ti fidi dei nobili, soprattutto se fanno parte di una “Organizzazione segreta” come la mia, ma c’è qualcuno di cui possiamo fidarci” lei mi fissa in cerca di un segno di assenso, al che annuisco lievemente e lei continua dopo aver preso un bel respiro “Potremmo ad esempio contattare la Contessa Anise”. La guardo per un istante e le scoppio a ridere in faccia.

“Certo, la contessa Anise. A questo punto chiamiamo direttamente tutta la guardia reale! O la regina Jennah già che ci siamo! Possiamo invitarla qui per un tè, perché non ci ho pensato prima!”

“Jory lo sai anche tu che è una buona idea! Da due settimane rincorriamo uno spettro, brancolando nel buio, nel vero senso della parola” risponde lei stremata. So che vuole farlo, che crede sia una buona idea, e la sua frustrazione si riversa su di me come un gigantesco senso di colpa. D’altra parte è la mia partner investigativa, devo fidarmi di lei. Allora sospiro, e mi rendo conto che ho totalmente sorvolato sul fatto che mi ha chiamata Jory. Starò mica arrossendo? 

“Non ci riceverà mai” rispondo a voce bassa.

“Da quando non ti piacciono le sfide?” sorride vagamente maliziosa. Mi spiace ammetterlo, ma la ragazzina impara veramente in fretta. Però ha ragione, non posso darmi per vinta così, senza neanche provare, solo perché significa parlare con qualche nobile.

“Allora forza, andiamo ad invitarla per un tè con i pasticcini. Come li preferisci?”. Mi alzo in piedi. Lei ride, e ogni volta riesce a mettermi di buon umore. 

“Io voglio la crostata di mele!” e si lancia saltellando fuori dal locale e continuando a canticchiare “Torta di mele!”

 

Una volta arrivate nell’Upper City, zona del palazzo reale, io sono come un pesce fuor d’acqua e Kas nuota con nonchalance. Sono contenta che almeno lei si senta bene con l’ambiente circostante. Nonostante abbia perso il titolo, molti continuano ad avere rispetto per lei. Mi parla molto di come era la vita qui sopra, della madre e del padre morti, parla persino del fratello senza rancore, nonostante sia stato lui la causa di tutta la sua sofferenza... Non faccio che pensare che tutta questa gente non si meriti un grammo della tua bontà, Kas… 

Arrivate davanti alla scalinata principale del Palazzo non abbiamo neanche il tempo di ammirarlo un po’ più da vicino che un paio di guardie armate ci fermano incrociando le loro lance   
“Ehi ehi, amici, è tutto apposto!” scherzo io, ma loro non sembrano altrettanto in vena di battute. Kasmeer mi posa una mano sul braccio e fa un passetto in avanti. 

“Sono Kasmeer Meade e lei è Detective Marjory Delaqua, siamo venute per chiedere ricevimento alla Contessa Anise”, ma la guardia in tutta risposta guarda Kasmeer con quello che sembra… dispiacere? Ad ogni modo risponde alla nostra richiesta “Mi dispiace, ma non posso farvi entrare”. Kas abbassa la testa in senso di sconfitta. Allora le prendo la mano e le dico sorridendo “Beh abbiamo provato”, lei annuisce e gira sui tacchi, ma proprio mentre sto per girarmi anche io, chi scende dalla scalinata dietro le spalle delle guardie? Proprio la Contessa. Per Grenth, quanto sei fortunata Kas. Allora la fermo per il polso, lei si gira verso di me e le faccio segno di guardare in alto. Le si illuminano gli occhi e senza perdere tempo urla “Contessa Anise!” muovendo la mano in un saluto. Appena lei dalle scale nota di chi è la voce si appresta a scendere più velocemente. Una volta raggiunto l’ultimo gradino le guardie aprono il passaggio per lei e Kas si inchina in maniera dannatamente elegante, mentre a fatica riesco ad abbozzare un inchino piuttosto patetico. La contessa le posa una mano sulla spalla “Kasmeer, quanto mi dispiace per tuo padre… le mie più sentite condoglianze… come stai?”

“Bene Contessa, la Detective Marjory Delaqua mi ha assunta come sua assistente” dice Kas solare indicandomi con un cenno del viso. Quando Anise si gira verso di me sento di sprofondare. Accenno di nuovo quello schifo che definisco inchino. Devo dire che mi aspettavo peggio: la contessa mi porge la sua mano per salutarmi e io ricambio con una stretta rassicurata, mi sorride. “Devo dedurne che questa non sia una visita di piacere…” 

“Ha capito perfettamente, e non è purtroppo argomento che si addice all’aria aperta” rispondo seria, e lei si fa scura in volto. 

Ci fa accomodare in un ufficio della guardia reale di cui fa parte: la Shining Blade; piuttosto spartano eppure visibilmente… dispendioso. Un paio di poltrone rivestite in seta, un bel tavolo totalmente intagliato dal pieno di un albero millenario di Maguuma, una bella libreria con volumi antichi e delle tende rosse come la tappezzeria. Vado subito all’attacco, giocando di effetto sorpresa 

“Sa niente del progetto sperimentale di Lady Pamela in campo illusionistico?”.

Lei gela immediatamente sul posto.

“E voi come ne sapete qualcosa” risponde con voce tagliente.

“Mi ha assunta per ritrovare il suo amuleto, con una notevole paga tra l’altro”

La contessa si siede alla scrivania. “Per Lyssa… dovrebbe essere confidenziale” dice con voce flebile. 

“Io spero di potermi fidare di voi, come spero che voi vi fidiate di me. E’ stato rubato circa un paio di settimane fa dalla sua casa questo amuleto: niente segni di effrazione né alcun tipo di altro oggetto mancante, il che è strano visto che Lady Pamela è piuttosto facoltosa. Le ho espressamente richiesto di non farne parola con voi del Collective dato che molto probabilmente è stato uno di voi”. A quel punto Anise scatta in piedi e mostra tutta la rabbia che il suo grado non riesce a controllare. “Non accetto questo tipo di insulti. Non siamo una combriccola di lestofanti, siamo gli illusionisti migliori della regione”

“Proprio per questo allora dovrebbe capire che gli unici a conoscere l’oggetto sono i membri anziani della vostra associazione, che conoscono perfettamente la casa di Lady Pamela e potevano utilizzare un portale per entrare senza problemi. Sapevano persino dove cercarlo” rispondo io a tono e Kasmeer comincia a prevedere guai, ma evidentemente confida troppo poco nella freddezza di Anise che si calma e intuisce che  c’è davvero qualcosa che non va in questa storia. 

“Come posso esservi utile allora?”. Sento un mal controllato sospiro di sollievo uscire dalle labbra rosse di Kasmeer e un brivido mi risale la schiena. 

 

*

 

“Sapevo che ci avrebbe aiutate” le dico forse con troppa fierezza nel tono, tanto che lei mi guarda a bocca aperta, si gira e mi punta l’indice sul petto “TU non volevi neanche andarci!”

“Beh perché non volevo mostrare troppa sicurezza, sai non è bene fare gli spavaldi” non riesco a trattenere un sorriso e anche lei si mette a ridere. 

“La contessa è una di quelle persone d’oro all’interno del palazzo” continua con aria sognante. Ancora quello sguardo. Mi fa tenerezza, e in qualche modo mi fa sentire in colpa per aver sempre pensato male dei nobili, per non essermi mai sforzata a cercare del buono in loro come lei fa con tutti. Poi mi prende il braccio e lo circonda con il suo. “E’ stata lei a chiedermi di far parte del Collective, poco prima della morte di mio padre” continua a raccontare mentre passeggiamo per la Lyssa High Road beandoci del sole alto nel cielo. Quasi non sembra autunno: come se i sei dei ci avessero donato questa mattinata.

“Comunque hai ragione, dubitavo che ci avrebbe dato una mano, tra l’altro ci ha dato l’elenco del Collective ristretto… Ah! Posso chiederti cosa ti ha detto quando ti ha parlato “in privato”?” 

Lei mi sorride. “Sei troppo pessimista… tutto quel nero non ti fa bene.” Prima di continuare mi lancia una strana occhiata, quasi come se persino lei avesse capito qualcosa che a me sfugge, e poi con nonchalance torna al discorso “Mi ha chiesto di vederci qualche volta” risponde con naturalezza, come se fosse una cosa normale. Come se non fosse successo nulla a suo padre. Per Grenth, Kas, ti hanno abbandonata e tu vuoi ancora uscire e divertirti con loro. Mi da quasi fastidio come tu sia sempre pronta a perdonare, a lasciar perdere in nome della pace. Non dovresti farlo, non dopo tutto quello che ti è successo.

Lei nota che qualcosa non va e mi sorride “Tranquilla Jory, non devi essere gelosa” mi dice stringendomi il braccio. Arrossisco. Mi vergogno di me stessa, di cosa sto pensando. Se la fa stare bene può anche uscire con la regina in persona. In un certo senso però è come se sapessi di non essere abbastanza, di non poter competere con gli altri. Improvvisamente arriva una folata di vento piuttosto freddo e stringo il mio braccio attorno al suo in modo involontario

“Gelosa? Tanto lo so che fare la detective comincia a piacerti!” stavolta sono io quella imbarazzata, ma lei ha la capacità di metterti sempre a tuo agio, di non preoccuparti di ciò che dici, perché lei per prima è sempre così naturale e spontanea in maniera quasi disarmante. In tutta risposta stringe ancora di più il suo braccio attorno al mio.

“Adesso dobbiamo trovare il movente” ritorno al nostro lavoro “voglio sapere tutto quello che ci si poteva fare con quell’affare”. Lei riflette per un po’ e poi risponde

“Probabilmente lo scopo più preoccupante è quello della manipolazione mentale, nel senso che ipnotizzi qualcuno, gli dai il ciondolo e tramite delle illusioni lui farà tutto quello che vuoi, senza ricordarsi di nulla nel momento in cui lo toglie”

“Oh perfetto, ci voleva proprio uno zombie inconsapevole” rispondo io rassegnata. La situazione fa davvero schifo. Proprio nel momento in cui mi sto demoralizzando, uno strillone accenna ad un omicidio: un certo Lord Jonah è stato ucciso nella sua casa. Prendo il ragazzino per una spalla e forse con troppa veemenza compro un giornale. Lo apro e sia io che Kas sbianchiamo. Lord Jonah era il primo nome nella lista, ed era il più anziano del Collective. 

“La situazione comincia a farsi pericolosa”


	3. Fiori velenosi

Ci precipitiamo a casa di Lord Jonah e troviamo un intero plotone di Seraph, la guardia cittadina, fuori, e c’è persino il Comandate Logan Thackeray ad ispezionare la zona. C’è tanta folla attorno alla casa e per noi sarà quasi impossibile entrare. Ad un certo punto sento la mano calda di Kas che stringe la mia. Ha il viso preoccupato, come darle torto. Io le sorrido “Coraggio, andrà benissimo! Proviamo a parlare con il comandante Thackeray”. Lei la stringe più forte e cominciamo a farci spazio tra la gente fino ad arrivare proprio tra un Seraph e il Comandante. Avvicinarci di più è impossibile, ma in qualche modo riusciamo a sentire quello che dice 

“...Sembra proprio che sia stato quel ragazzino. Portatelo alla centrale ed interrogatelo…”, in quel momento noto dei Seraph che scortano quello che sembrava un ragazzo appena maggiorenne, con un velo di barba sul viso, in manette. Sembrava totalmente assente, come se intorno a lui non ci fosse nulla. E decisamente non era un nobile. Prendo Kas per il braccio e torniamo fuori dalla folla. Lei è visibilmente scossa. La prima volta non è facile per nessuno. Ma lei era scossa anche per un altro motivo. “Jory, l’aveva al collo…” mi sussurra all’orecchio. Provo un lieve brivido lungo la schiena, e non credo sia paura. “Dobbiamo andare alla centrale. Subito”

 

*

 

C’è un via vai frenetico di Seraph da quello che sembra un edificio semplice e che rende l’idea di quanto il corpo sia militare e ben organizzato. E’ bianco e non molto arredato: c’è una specie di accettazione all’ingresso e ci vediamo costrette a consegnare le armi. Kas consegna con riluttanza la Staffa della madre, mentre io deposito ascia e pugnale. Ci sono stendardi ovunque e armature scintillanti in un ambiente che nonostante sia pieno giorno risulta parecchio scuro. Ad un certo punto sento un tintinnìo familiare e una mano pesante e guantata mi si posa sulla spalla suonando come un sonaglio. So già chi è. Mi giro e lei mi saluta con voce dura “Marjie, cosa ci fai da queste parti?”.

Una figura imponente mi guarda dall’alto verso il basso, immersa nella sua armatura pesante, Alle sue spalle ondeggia lievemente la Katana. A confronto io sembro un filo d’erba.

“Ehi Belinda… sto seguendo un caso” rispondo piuttosto imbarazzata cercando di defilarmi da quello sguardo inqusitorio, come al solito. Lei guarda Kasmeer con aria dubbiosa, allora mi affretto a presentarla. Povera Kas, troppe emozioni oggi per lei… 

“Belinda, lei è Kasmeer Meade, la mia nuova assistente. Kasmeer, lei è il Seraph Belinda Delaqua, mia sorella maggiore”. 

Noto Kas avere un attimo di dubbio, ma dopo un primo momento di titubanza sorride e le tende la mano calorosamente “Piacere di conoscerti” . Belinda stringe la mano e si mostra molto educata, ma è fredda e so esattamente cosa sta pensando: da quando lavoro con la feccia nobile? In un certo senso cerco di trovarmi una scusa tipo: ‘eh ma ormai non lo è più’, ma la verità è che Kas è un’ottima assistente, ed una ragazza meravigliosa. “E’ stato un piacere conoscerti Kasmeer. Allora Marjie, come posso esservi utile?”.

Per un attimo sono incerta se farle presente la situazione, ma scanso la paura del suo giudizio e mi faccio avanti cercando di risponderle a tono: glaciale.

“Avete appena arrestato un ragazzo innocente e possiamo dimostrarlo”.

  
  


La sala degli interrogatori è diversa da tutte le altre: è proprio spoglia, triste e la luce magica è invadente ma fredda. In effetti la stanza  _ è _ fredda, in ogni suo aspetto. E anche piuttosto umida. Al centro ci sta un tavolaccio di legno di seconda, no, terza scelta e lavorato alla meno peggio. Lui è seduto davanti al tavolo, su una sedia, mani legate dietro la spalliera e testa bassa. Ad una prima occhiata direi che ha lo sguardo ancora assente, e al suo collo penzola l’amuleto, con oscillazioni che mi sembrano piuttosto innaturali: prima vibra velocemente e poi subito rallenta. probabilmente è ancora attivo e qualcuno sta agendo su di lui tramite l’amuleto.

“Kas puoi neutralizzarlo in qualche modo?” chiedo io indicando proprio il ciondolo. Lei annuisce lievemente e lo stacca dal suo collo, lo posa sul tavolo e mi guarda con aria soddisfatta e sicura di aver fatto bene il suo lavoro. Io mi porto una mano sulla fronte “Me lo potevi dire che dovevo solo toglierglielo…” dico imbarazzata.

“Non me l’hai chiesto! Mi hai detto di neutralizzarlo e l’ho fatto” risponde lei e sorride. Nel frattempo il ragazzo sembra essersi svegliato come da un lungo sonno e mugugna qualcosa, tra un flebile rantolo di dolore e l’altro. 

“...la mia testa…” dice piano. Kas gli si avvicina e gli posa una mano sulla fronte. “Non ho la mia staffa, ma forse qualcosa la posso fare... Ci sono dei residui di magia illusoria” dice piano. Kasmeer gira la sedia del povero ragazzo e si china davanti a lui prendendogli la testa tra le mani, dalle quali esce una lieve ombra violacea. Osservo la scena con attenzione: Il ragazzo comincia a rilassare i muscoli, abbandonando l’espressione di dolore. Appena apre gli occhi so cosa prova, vedere una sorta di dea come Kasmeer non è un’esperienza che ti lascia senza segni sulla pelle. 

“Grazie Milady…” sussurra piano e sollevato e lei risponde dolcemente “Kasmeer, sono solo Kasmeer”. Mi giro di poco per vedere l’espressione di Belinda, ma non accenna neanche ad un’espressione che non sia il suo freddo e gelido disappunto. Non mi da soddisfazione, non sia mai.

“Figliolo mi dispiace doverti interrogare in queste condizioni, ma dobbiamo sapere chi ti ha dato quel ciondolo” dico io. Lui alza lo sguardo verso di me girando la testa piano, ma quando prende consapevolezza dell’ambiente circostante la sua espressione cambia e muta da dolore in paura.

“Cosa mi è successo? Dove sono?” chiede spaesato e spaventato ancora di più nel sentire le mani incatenate.

“Sei stato trovato con la maglietta insanguinata accanto al cadavere di Lord Jonah” risponde acida e sbrigativa Belinda. Lui sbianca e spalanca la bocca. Poi comincia ad entrare in panico, dice che non ha fatto niente, che non lo conosce nemmeno questo Lord Jonah. Dopo qualche minuto in cui cerca di scusarsi in tutti i modi possibili e rischiando di entrare in iperventilazione, decido che tutto questo sta cominciando a darmi sui nervi, è totalmente inutile che mi spieghi che non è stato lui, già lo so!

Sbatto una mano sul tavolo per resettargli le idee. So cosa sta pensando Kas, guardando la mia espressione dura in volto, ma non sa che è questo il mio lavoro: sono io che faccio la cattiva. 

“Senti amico, già so tutte queste cose, devi solo dirmi chi ti ha dato questo ciondolo ” gli urlo in faccia e lui finalmente sta zitto. Guarda il ciondolo e cerca di collegare qualche ricordo. lo lascio riflettere.

“Me l’ha regalato la mia ragazza per il nostro anniversario di fidanzamento; è stato qualche settimana fa. Chiedete a lei: Daisy Min, in west commons. Lavora come fioraia” risponde con voce tremante. 

Adesso è il momento per giocare la mia mossa.

“Ascolta, non posso fare in modo che ti rilascino subito, per ora sei in grave pericolo. E’ meglio se resti qui come “colpevole” assicurato alla giustizia, in modo da non destare sospetti nell’assassino. Sarai più al sicuro qui che a casa tua. Ti prometto che uscirai presto.” gli dico e mi alzo per uscire dalla stanza quando lui mi dice di aspettare, e con uno sguardo piuttosto preoccupato e ferito mi chiede, quasi sul punto di cominciare a piangere: “Non fate del male a Daisy, ve ne prego, è una brava ragazza”. Annuisco e spero veramente che non ce ne sia bisogno. E mentre mi volto per uscire dalla stanza so che Belinda mi sta guardando. 

 

Una volta fuori dalla centrale mi sento svuotata di tutto e Kas sembra preoccupata per quel ragazzo. So che non capisce per quale motivo l’abbia fatto rinchiudere nonostante sia innocente, perciò mi sento dannatamente colpevole e rispondo ad una domanda che non mi ha fatto: “Credo sia il momento di far passare un po’ di tempo prima di fare la prossima mossa” dico quasi mormorando. Kas si congela e si pone davanti a me con un’aria piuttosto severa. 

“Hai intenzione di lasciarlo lì a marcire?” mi risponde con un tono duro, con una leggera alterazione nella voce. Le guance le sono diventate rosse e non riesco a capire se è per l’improvviso freddo attorno oppure per l’ira che le monta dentro. 

“Meglio in una cella con tutti i comfort che fuori a rischiare di essere ucciso per evitare di aprire bocca con gente come noi” rispondo sempre pacata. Kas in un primo momento pensa a cosa rispondere ma si accorge che il discorso non fa una piega e che la mia non è un’analisi scorretta, allora sembra quasi sentirsi in colpa per quello che ha appena fatto e si morde il labbro “Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto, non dovevo dubitare di te” dice rilassando i muscoli delle spalle in un moto di rassegnazione.

“Non preoccuparti, è una reazione normale. Ma non abbiamo altra scelta, se affrettiamo troppo la prossima mossa possiamo rischiare di essere scoperte e mandare all’aria settimane di lavoro” rispondo portando un braccio sulle sue spalle e lei mi abbraccia poggiando la sua testa sul mio collo “Odio quando la gente soffre così…” mi sussurra vicino all’orecchio, forse troppo vicino e allora la stringo più forte. Comincio a pensare che sei anche troppo buona per questo mondo. E proprio mentre le carezzo la nuca noto davanti a me Belinda, con quel suo sguardo severo che mi fissa, e non posso fare a meno di sentirmi male, perché so che le darò una delusione, ma il profumo di Kasmeer comincia a darmi alla testa e non riesco a smaltire l’adrenalina che mi scorre nelle vene.

 

*

 

“Non dirmi che ti senti in colpa!” le dico mentre passiamo in mezzo alle bancarelle di East Commons. Lei mi sorride, ma so che sta ancora pensando a quel povero ragazzo in prigione. Comincio quasi ad invidiarlo, dato che pensa più a lui in questo momento che a me che le sto davanti. Lei stringe ancora il mio braccio; potrei abituarmici a questo contatto ravvicinato.    
“Non è che mi sento in colpa…” prova a rispiegarmi per l’ennesima volta, ma non mi va di sentire questo discorso, non di nuovo: odio quel bruciore che mi si attacca allo stomaco. L’aria è fredda e il cielo si sta rannuvolando. L’inverno quest’anno ha tardato ad arrivare, ma alla fine eccolo qui. Già si sente nell’aria quel lieve odore di festa per Wintersday che si avvicina.

“Va bene, allora un po’ di zucchero filato ti farà sentire meno in colpa?” chiedo spingendole un po il gomito col mio.  

“Mah, è possibile… volendo potresti provare!” mi risponde con quell’aria furbetta, la stessa che ha un gatto che va via da una pescheria con un bel pesciotto tra le fauci. Anche se non capisco se Kasmeer stia portando tra i suoi denti qualche dolcetto oppure un pezzo di me. Ad ogni modo mi va benissimo così, potrei non averne abbastanza di quel sorriso, e oggi forse sono anche troppo rilassata perché non sento nemmeno la mia mano che scivola tra le sue dita mentre compro il fantomatico zucchero filato. Lei guarda entusiasta la stecca tra le mani di un uomo di mezza età parecchio contento di fare il suo lavoro o semplicemente stregato dalla bellezza di Kas. Lei in tutta risposta gli parla, risponde educatamente alle sue domande e ringrazia quando andiamo via. E comincia a mangiare con un certo trasporto la sua preda zuccherina. Si passa spesso la lingua sulle labbra umide e credo di guardarla un po’ troppo perché ad un certo punto mi chiede se è sporca da qualche parte. Non riesco a dire un “no” senza balbettare un paio di secondi. E il mio cervello è appena andato in tilt senza motivo. 

“Ne vuoi un po’?” Mi chiede portandomi un pezzettino di zucchero filato alle labbra. Lo guardo per qualche secondo e poi lo mangio, direttamente dalle sue dita che sfioro con le labbra. E mi è sembrato tutto così naturale, tanto che ne ho quasi paura per un istante. “E’ proprio buono vero?”

“Beh sì, ma devo dire che allo zucchero filato preferisco una bella torta di mele”

“Tu sei un po’ tipo da torta di mele” risponde ridendo argentina. Sorrido anche io anche se credo di non aver del tutto compreso cosa intende, forse anche perché quando si morde in quel modo il labbro inferiore perdo un po’ il filo dei miei pensieri. E proprio mentre sto per perdermi su quelle labbra rosse e piene qualcuno mi urta. Una ragazza di qualche anno più piccola mi dà una spallata facendo cadere dei fiori che aveva in mano. La osservo distrattamente con la coda dell’occhio: castana, con occhi verdi profondi. La sua espressione dispiaciuta mi fa quasi tenerezza. La aiuto a raccogliere i fiori e mi scuso per non averla vista. E proprio mentre lei mi sorride imbarazzata dicendo che è stata colpa sua e che è sempre troppo distratta per strada lo noto. Proprio sul suo florido petto. Un ciondolo uguale a quello  che portava il ragazzo alla centrale. Lei sta per girarsi e andarsene ma io le prendo il polso, forse con troppa forza perché lei emette un gridolino e mi rivolge gli occhi sgranati. “Per Grenth… Sei Daisy? Daisy Min?!” le chiedo e mi rendo conto che ho la voce che trema. In quel momento Kas si rende conto di quello che sta accadendo ed istintivamente si porta una mano alla bocca. La ragazzina è spaesata, non sa da che parte guardare: ha paura, ne riesco a sentire l’odore. 

“Sei Daisy?” lei annuisce lentamente e io aggiungo subito  “Devi venire con noi, adesso.”

Lei mi guarda con area persa e subito dopo cerca con gli occhi una via d’uscita, nonostante io la tenga ancora per il polso. Allora decido che fare così non la convincerà a seguiirmi, allora mollo piano la presa e la guardo severa “E’ importante: ha a che fare col tuo ragazzo” le dico con tono deciso ma calmo; l’ultima cosa che voglio è che lei scappi via. Lei sgrana gli occhi e mi risponde con un filo di voce: “Nigel?! Cosa gli è successo?”.

Allora le prendo di nuovo la mano e comincio a camminare in direzione del Dead End. 

“Non ti preoccupare, ora ti spiegheremo tutto”. Nel momento in cui ci mettiamo in moto Kas le toglie dal collo il pendente.

“Ehi! Cosa fai è mio!” le urla contro mentre la trascino per mano. “Ehi ferme! Dove mi state portando?” continua ad urlare ma non la sto ascoltando. In questo momento il mio cuore batte così forte che sembra uscirmi fuori dal petto.

Stavolta è Kas, che in maniera sorprendentemente diplomatica le risponde prendendole l’altra mano tra le sue: “Daisy, capisco quello che provi, ma al momento sei in grave pericolo e in questa città anche le strade hanno orecchie. Io sono Kasmeer, e lei è la detective Delaqua. Non vogliamo farti del male”. La calma che ostenta in questa situazione mi impressiona: ha imparato più di quanto mi aspettassi. C’è poco da dire: è nata per questo lavoro, e ogni giorno che passa mi rendo conto di come tutto di lei combacia perfettamente con ciò che non ho e che ho sempre cercato di fare mio, con scarsi risultati a dire il vero.

 

Una volta entrati al Dead End la facciamo sedere al tavolo che di solito usiamo noi, in fondo, proprio all’angolo. Kasmeer la mette a suo agio chiedendole se vuole qualcosa di caldo da bere o da mangiare, ma a giudicare dal suo sguardo il suo stomaco è serrato, come lo è anche il mio. Mi siedo di fronte a lei; purtroppo non c’è tempo da perdere. Kas mi passa la cartella con tutti i documenti relativi al caso ed estraggo l’immagine del pendolo e la rigiro a Daisy, che non appena posa il suo guardo sul disegno quasi sorride teneramente. 

“Conosci questo oggetto?” le chiedo per cominciare. Lei sfiora la carta e annuisce. 

“L’ho regalato a Nigel per il nostro terzo anniversario dal fidanzamento” risponde sognante. Anche Kas adesso sorride, io invece continuo ad essere ancora più preoccupata di prima.

“L’hai comprato da qualche parte?” insisto.

“Una volta stavo passeggiando per Western Commons quando una anziana signora mi ha chiamata e mi ha mostrato questo ciondolo. Ha indovinato che avevo un fidanzato dolce e gentile, che ci saremmo sposati a breve e allora ho pensato che fosse di buon auspicio per la nostra unione, così ho comprato il ciondolo e l’ho regalato a Nigel. In un certo senso è come se qualcosa dentro di me mi avesse spinta a comprarlo… una strana energia.”

Io e Kas ci guardiamo negli occhi e sappiamo entrambe cosa vuol dire. 

“Descrivici questa donna” le chiediamo contemporaneamente, e non riesco a fare a meno di pensare che non è un caso, che dovevamo incontrarci e che dovevamo seguire insieme questo caso. Lancio un’occhiata a Kasmeer e noto che è diventata lievemente rossa ma non ha perso lo sguardo sicuro piantato sulla povera Daisy.

 

*

  
  


Ovviamente la donna anziana non era più nella bancarella indicataci da Daisy, e per quanto chiedessimo in giro che fine avesse fatto, nessuno sembra averla mai vista. Tipico delle indagini: scoprire qualcosa in più e ripartire comunque da zero. 

Saranno passati un paio di giorni da quando abbiamo chiesto a Lady Pamela se conoscesse la donna descritta da Daisy, a cui aveva risposto negativamente, e da allora neanche una traccia. 

In effetti l’unico passo avanti che abbiamo fatto è stato pensare che il colpevole potesse essersi travestito tramite le sue arti illusorie, e questo non ci aiuta a restringere il campo. Daisy ci ha raccontato di aver comprato quel ciondolo qualche giorno dopo il furto a casa di Lady Pamela. Resta solo da trovare il colpevole. Il tavolo del Dead End continua ad essere pieno anche troppe sere ultimamente, e sbattere sempre contro lo stesso muro non lo romperà, non se prima si rompono le nostre teste. 

“Ripensiamo al movente: chi poteva avere vantaggio ad eliminare Lord Jonah?” dice Kasmeer guardandomi speranzosa. Al che decido che un ultimo sforzo prima di andare a dormire (l’una di notte è tardi un po’ per tutti) è giusto farlo. Mi butto sullo schienale della sedia e guardo verso il soffitto di travi di legno.

“Lord Jonah era il primo a poter diventare presidente una volta morta Lady Lyla, magari qualcuno si vuole acaparrare il ruolo di presidente, secondo te è possibile?” 

Scuote lievemente la testa “Il Presidente del Collective non gode poi di chissà quali diritti... La scarterei come ipotesi” mi risponde e noto che ha lo sguardo fisso su una venatura del tavolo: si è incantata. Sorrido, è stanca e anche se non vuole darlo a vedere ho notato i suoi sbadigli. A me però non incanta questa storia, non è vero che gode di pochi diritti, altrimenti non esisterebbe. E conosco i miei polli nobili. 

“Esattamente, cosa fa il presidente?” chiedo io. Lei continua a fissare il tavolo e mi risponde “Beh ha accesso a tutte le pratiche legate alle innovazioni illusorie, e poi ha la possibilità di partecipare a tutte le feste più importanti a nome del Collective”. Quest’ultima informazione fa riflettere entrambe. Scolla lo sguardo dal tavolo e mi fissa. Allora la indirizzo: “La politica a corte di fa alle feste… Ultimamente ci sono troppe storie strane riguardo nobili e corruzione, per non parlare di complotti vari...”

Kasmeer sembra essersi improvvisamente accorta di qualcosa. Scatta in piedi e mi interrompe: “No Jory, non vuole andare alle feste. Vuole sedere nella tribuna d’onore al Galà di apertura del Wintersday ”. Mi poggio sul tavolo per guardarla meglio. A quel punto capisco anche io: quale momento migliore di una festa d’apertura piena di folla per dare un messaggio. Che possano entrarci i Separatisti? Quegli anarchici da strapazzo che non hanno accettato di smettere la persecuzione contro i Charr… Ma come avrebbero fatto ad infiltrarsi così in alto?

Guardo il volto parecchio preoccupato di Kas e mi accorgo che sta fissando la parete dietro di me, così mi giro e guardo il calendario sudicio che pende più da un lato che dall’altro. Improvvisamente sbianco anche io: il Galà è tra una settimana. Cavolo il tempo è volato, e avendo avendo avuto un clima piuttosto mite non mi sono accorta di quanto veramente fossimo vicini al Wintersday. Una settimana è troppo poco per avere conferme, dobbiamo pensare ad un piano di attacco. Per un istante svanisce il rumore del pub attorno a me e rimango sola con i miei pensieri. Valuto tutte le possibili soluzioni al problema, ma in due non potremo mai farcela, non siamo nemmeno riuscite ad avvicinare la contessa Anise senza aiuto della fortuna, figurarsi la Regina Jennah. Dobbiamo chiedere aiuto alla Shining Blade. Mi rivolgo a Kas e con un sorriso le dico “Andiamo a fare visita alla Contessa Anise, contenta?!”

 


	4. Compassione

La Contessa Anise sembra piuttosto spazientita nel suo misurare a lunghi passi l’intera larghezza del suo studio. L’ultima volta che sono stata qui mi era sembrato un posto piuttosto pacchiano, ma adesso mi rendo conto che tutto sommato qualsiasi cosa risulterebbe eccessivamente sfarzosa rispetto al Dead End. E quella poltrona porpora sembra piuttosto comoda. Tendo sempre a scappare mentalmente quando sta per arrivare una bella strigliata, e qualcosa mi dice che Anise stia seriamente perdendo la pazienza, soprattutto quando dice con tono di voce lievemente più alto: “Quindi mi state dicendo che qualcuno, appartenente a non si sa quale gruppo di terroristi sta tentando di assassinare la regina Jennah durante la cerimonia di apertura del Wintersday. E quindi chiedete il mio aiuto per far fallire il loro piano, pur non sapendo di che piano si tratti.”.

Al che noto che Kasmeer pianta gli occhi sul tappeto mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

“Abbiamo ragione di pensare che sia implicata la persona che verrà insignita della carica di presidente del Collective” rispondo con un tono che mi ricorda i miei giorni al Priorato di Durmand: cercare di tranquillizzare il tuo interlocutore piuttosto alterato a causa delle tue mancanze non è mai un compito facile. Soprattutto se sei convinto di essere nel giusto. Anise sta in silenzio per qualche secondo, si ferma davanti la scrivania e si siede sulla poltrona espirando rumorosamente. Sono convinta di aver mosso qualche rotella nel suo cervello perché si porta una mano al mento guardando verso la libreria alla sua destra. Capisco che non è il caso di proferire parola e aspetto che sia lei a venirmi incontro.

“Con la morte di Lord Jonah sarebbe la Duchessa Mara a diventare presidente” dice quasi sottovoce e mi scocca un’occhiata tagliente. “L’unico motivo per cui tutta questa storia riesce a stare in piedi sai qual è, Delaqua? E’ pressocché impossibile usare l’arte mesmerica per prendere sembianze dell’altro sesso. Aggiungi il comportamento particolarmente strano della duchessa e abbiamo il nostro bel Wintersday di sangue.”

Per la prima volta ho l’impressione di essere stata particolarmente fortunata con questo caso. Non ne ho sbagliata una, mi chiedo dove si fermerà questa fortuna. Kasmeer ora ha alzato lo sguardo e mi stringe la mano come se avessimo risolto il caso, ma sia io che Anise sappiamo che ancora c’è strada da fare.

“Può darci quindi l’autorizzazione a procedere con le indagini? Ci farebbe comodo anche avere tutto ciò che lei ha sulla duchessa Mara” dice Kas con voce ferma, al che Anise si alza e prende una cartella da una cassettiera alla nostra sinistra e ce la porge e dice “Voglio fatti, non supposizioni la prossima volta”. La prendo, ringraziamo e usciamo. Poco prima di chiudermi la porta alle spalle lei mi dice “Ah Delaqua, spero tu sia davvero come i gatti e che oltre a cadere in piedi tu abbia nove vite”. Noto una certa ironia nella sua voce, al che le rispondo con un sorriso e un inchino teatrale e chiudo la porta.

Kasmeer è accanto alla porta, con le spalle contro il muro e guarda il soffitto. Noto che ultimamente è anche troppo stressata per tutta questa storia. Il suo sorriso solare fatica a trovare strada sul suo volto.

“Mi è sembrato di essere tornata a quando il precettore mi interrogava” mormora piano con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra rosse.

La luce del giorno filtra a stento le finestre nella pietra e lascia entrare una luce argentea che riflette sui suoi occhi azzurri. Il maltempo era arrivato, la temperatura era calata ed una abbondante pioggia ora incombe su Divinity’s Reach. E noi abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare.

 

*

 

Davanti la casa della Duchessa, in pieno Ossan Quarter, si respira un’aria strana: stanca e pesante. Il cielo non accenna a migliorare e decidiamo di bussare con una certa insistenza. Kasmeer solleva lo sguardo dalla maniglia verso di me e io fingo di non notare che si sta palesemente chiedendo preoccupata perché io continui a battere così forte contro la porta di quercia. E la verità è che voglio solo togliermi dalla testa la sensazione che qui sia successo qualcosa di orribile. Il mio sesto senso mi dice che nessuno verrà ad aprire la porta, ma per qualche motivo non voglio ammetterlo. Quando ho la mano rossa e si intravedono dei graffi per le schegge di legno Kas mi prende per il polso e con aria grave mi dice di stare calma. Con aria abbattuta mi decido a provare a girare la manopola e mi accorgo che la porta è aperta. Altro pessimo segno. Entro lentamente e mi accorgo che l’ambiente è un caos. Divani, sedie, tavoli, tutti quanti messi sottosopra. Ci sono vetrine spaccate ed ante spezzate e gettate dall’altro lato del piccolo soggiorno su cui da la porta di ingresso. Più in fondo sulla destra c’è un corridoio. Ho una pessima sensazione. Kasmeer non respira quasi più e non ha il coraggio di proferire parola. Sembra che sia passata da qui una tempesta, tra l’altro non troppo recente, dato che tutto è coperto da uno strato notevole di polvere che da un’aria di abbandono a tutto quanto. E a questo punto mi chiedo, se la mia teoria è corretta, da quanto tempo va avanti questo piano criminale? “Kas, chiudi la porta per favore e aspettami qui” le dico fingendo sicurezza. Non voglio che lei si allarmi ancora di più per colpa mia. Entro nel corridoio e vengo inondata da una puzza che conosco bene. Giro sulla camera da letto alla mia destra e trovo la Duchessa sdraiata sul letto senza vita, e a dirla tutta in uno stato di decomposizione piuttosto avanzata. E la cosa che mi stupisce di più è la mancanza di fetore. Avranno pensato anche ad un sistema di filtri magici per impedire ai vicini di preoccuparsi. A giudicare dalle condizioni sarà lì da più di un mese. Attorno non c’è per niente confusione, anzi sembra tutto piuttosto sistemato per essere la stanza di una morta. Mi avvicino per scrutare più da vicino il cadavere di quella che era una signora anziana, dai capelli canuti e dalle membra fragili. Ma nonostante tutto non sembra abbia sofferto, è come se il carnefice avesse avuto pietà di lei. Anche l’espressione è serena… E proprio mentre mi perdo in domande su cosa e quando abbia scatenato il caos nel salotto mi rendo conto che Kas sta correndo verso di me e adesso si è fermata accanto lo stipite della porta che dà sulla camera da letto. Si porta la mano alla bocca e vedo nei suoi occhi la paura e il conato di vomito che le sale lungo lo stomaco. “Oh no.” mormoro mentre le vado incontro portandole un fazzoletto sul naso e bocca dicendole di stare calma. “Scusami Kas, non ti ho avvertita”. Lei mi stringe la mano forte, e quando apre gli occhi noto che una lacrima solitaria le sgorga via dall’angolo dell’occhio. Povera piccola, ti stanno capitando troppe cose ultimamente. La faccio alzare lentamente e la porto fuori dalla casa. Lei non mi guarda in faccia, probabilmente ha paura di avermi delusa. Provo a cercare le parole per risollevarla, per vedere ancora quel sorriso, ma non riesco a pensare a nulla che non sia banale o di cattivo gusto, perciò sto in silenzio dietro di lei, a guardarla tremare e a sentirmi impotente. “Kas… mi dispiace…” balbetto finalmente ma lei mi interrompe abbracciandomi, e io la stringo forte a me. “Ti prometto che li prenderemo Kas e non faranno mai più del male”. Lei non singhiozza, sta solo in silenzio e respira piano, poi si ricompone e asciugandosi gli occhi mi dice che va a chiamare la Contessa Anise. Io annuisco piano nonostante sia preoccupata, ma lei deve sentirsi forte, così la guardo sparire attraverso un portale sotto i suoi piedi.

 

Dopo un’ora la Shining Blade ha perlustrato tutta la casa e portato via il corpo della Duchessa in un sacco di juta bianca. Io osservo i soldati che entrano ed escono dalla porta facendo attenzione agli oggetti che trasportano. Non capisco ancora se quello che hanno messo in scena era un semplice depistaggio oppure se effettivamente c’era stata una colluttazione. Anise è fuori la porta che parla con Kasmeer e ogni tanto lancio occhiate fugaci per capire il suo umore. Ritorno alla scena e vengo affiancata dal necromante della Shining Blade: un ragazzo dal fisico asciutto, pallido e dai capelli scuri. Mi conferma che è stata soffocata nel sonno, il che conferma la mia ipotesi di depistaggio. Anche se sono convinta che non sia stato molto efficace… Mi mordo il labbro inferiore e a passi veloci esco dalla casa.

“Contessa le dovremmo parlare in privato”, lei annuisce e ci spostiamo velocemente sullo spiazzale antistante la casa. “C’è qualche altro oggetto mesmerico di cui dovremmo essere a conoscenza?” le chiedo senza troppi giri di parole.

“No, o almeno non che io sappia” risponde con aria spaesata. Almeno so che non mente. Mi dovrò arrendere al depistaggio.

“Dovremo mantenere il più assoluto riserbo riguardo la scoperta del cadavere, così l’assassino non si insospettirà” propongo io e mi vedo restituire un cenno di assenso.

A questo punto dovremo cambiare il tipo di strategia. Manca poco tempo alla cerimonia di apertura del Wintersday e abbiamo solo la certezza che qualcuno ha preso il posto della Duchessa per assassinare la regina Jennah.

 

*

 

E’ stato difficile convincere Kasmeer a prendersi una giornata di pausa, l’ho praticamente minacciata di licenziarla se non si fosse dedicata alle compere per la festa. Perciò con la paga anticipata e di malumore è uscita dal Dead End, ma so che a fine giornata mi ringrazierà, anche se non faccio che sentirmi in colpa per lei, per averla trascinata in un affare piuttosto pericoloso. E poi ricordare i suoi occhi umidi e rossi per il pianto mi causa una fitta al petto, e anche ora che sono davanti mia sorella Belinda non riesco a fare a meno di pensarla. Belinda sospira “Spero tu sappia cosa stai facendo Jory” dice guardando il fondo della tazza di ceramica che tiene in mano.

“Più o meno” rispondo guardandola negli occhi. Non siamo al Dead End, ma in una taverna in cui si vocifera sia frequentata da separatisti. Non è molto tardi, solo un paio di ore dopo la cena e piano piano il locale si riempie, in generale di persone povo raccomandabili. Serro la mano attorno alla maniglia della sedia. Oggi non sono dell’umore giusto per essere gentile con certa gente. Indico un uomo al bancone, sulla quarantina, pelato e piuttosto brillo. Belinda si gira lentamente ed annuisce. Non ha addosso l’armatura da Seraph, ma nonostante ciò risulta sempre pesante ad un occhio esterno. Non che sia sgraziata, no, ma è… imponente. Almeno lo è per me. Lei mi sorride e si alza dal tavolo andando verso l’uomo che ride con il barista. Gli fa un sorriso di circostanza, poi lo prende per il colletto della camicia rossa e lo trascina fuori dalla taverna. La seguo quasi trotterellando. Sembra quasi che non faccia il minimo sforzo nel portarlo nel vicolo buio accanto l’ingresso, proprio a fianco dei secchi per la raccolta dei rifiuti. Lo butta a terra e dice: “Idiota di un separatista, sei così ubriaco che non riesci neanche a stare in piedi”. Mi chino su di lui e lo guardo dritto negli occhi. E’ stordito ma noto una vena di odio nel suo sguardo.

“Cosa cazzo volete da me?! Chi siete voi?”

“Allora carissimo, cosa sai dirci dei vostri piani?” gli chiedo con gentilezza, e quando lui mi sputa in faccia sento montare abbastanza rabbia da accoltellargli il collo e drenargli via tutta l’energia vitale che ha in corpo, ma Belinda mi ferma.

“Senti cocco si vede lontano un miglio che lo fai solo perché ti servono soldi, e non credi realmente alla causa” dice con voce calma e lui abbassa lo sguardo a terra, poi si fa forte e si mette in piedi. Lo seguiva già da tempo nonostante non l’avesse mai affrontato direttamente prima. Lui capisce di essere alle strette e sembra riconoscere mia sorella anche senza l’armatura. Deglutisce piano e noto il pomo d’adamo che si abbassa lentamente.

“Cosa mi date in cambio?” lo dice espirando, quasi rassegnato e sembra improvvisamente aver perso l’ubriachezza di prima. Mi domando se fosse una finta.

“Un lavoro come informatore per i Seraph” risponde lei calma, ma lui scuote la testa con violenza e sgrana gli occhi “Voi mi volete morto.” dice con voce tremante portandosi le mani alle tempie.

Io e Belinda ci guardiamo e lei risponde “Conosciamo tutti là dentro. nessuno ha visto o sentito nulla. Tu non sei mai venuto qui stasera. Hai la nostra parola”. Lui però non sembra convinto. Allora io sospiro e gli porgo un sacchetto: “Ecco 50 silver”. Lui in un primo momento fa finta di nulla e poi le arraffa avidamente. E Belinda aggiunge “Se continuerai te ne daremo altre. Dacci le nostre informazioni adesso”. per la prima volta mi accorgo che la notte è fredda, e mi chiedo se Kas sta dormendo sotto le coperte di lana mentre lui racconta che una leader dei separatisti di Camp Keiran era riuscita a trovare un modo per far infiltrare dei soldati all’interno della città nonché se stessa nel Mesmer Collective. I separatisti all’interno di Divinity’s Reach avevano l’ordine di presentarsi alla cerimonia armati e pronti ad intervenire, ma non erano stati informati del piano vero e proprio. Il nome della mesmer era Leyla Ren. Tutto sommato non ha aggiunto nulla che non sospettassi già, ma una conferma vale molto più di una nuova scoperta a volte. Senza contare che Belinda farà delle ricerche su questo nome. Serata proficua nonostante sia stata… poco ortodossa.

 

*

 

“Era il suo primo cadavere?” mi chiede Belinda sulla strada di casa mia, e io scuoto piano la testa. “Credo sia stato solo orribile vedere un’altra persona a lei cara distesa su un letto senza vita.” rispondo con un filo di voce.

“Beh, per essere ancora la tua assistente dev’essere quantomeno testarda” mi dice sorridendo. Cavolo, è davvero testarda.

“Ammetto che mi sento un po’ in colpa ad averla coinvolta in questa storia” rispondo con un filo di voce. Lei però scuote la testa e mi dà una pacca sulla spalla.

“Anche volendo adesso non sapresti mandarla via o sbaglio?”. Ci metto un po’ a capire quella frase, e onestamente non so fino a che punto possa dire che abbia torto. Anzi, decisamente ha ragione, ma perché non saprei mandarla via? Perché è diventata così indispensabile per me come non lo era stato mai nessuno? Proprio mentre siamo a due passi da casa mia Belinda mi saluta e sparisce. Mi volto per guardare la porta di casa e noto che davanti c’è Kasmeer, seduta sui gradini con lo sguardo basso. Le vado incontro sorridendole: “Kas, che ci fai qui?”

Leisi alza di scatto. “Jory… potrei dormire a casa tua? Solo per stasera…” sussurra con uno sguardo piuttosto stanco. Noto che ha tra le mani dei sacchettini colorati. Mi assale una tenerezza sconvolgente: ha bisogno solo di sicurezza e affetto. Le sorrido piano e le faccio cenno di entrare una volta aperta la porta. Casa mia non è grande, e non è neanche luminosa. E’ pieno di carte ovunque e… c’è un gran disordine, ma è casa. Le mostro il bagno e la camera da letto. le porgo della biancheria da notte e le asciugamani e la invito a fare come a casa sua. Io sono stanca morta. Lei sembra aver riacquistato un po’ di buon umore, e gira per casa come se fosse il posto migliore che abbia mai visto, e fa solo un commento: “le tende nere però prima o poi le dovrai togliere”, ma faccio finta di non sentire. Mi butto sul divano pensando di aspettare solo che Kas sia pronta per la notte per cambiarmi anche io e non mi rendo conto di addormentarmi ancora vestita. Qualche ora dopo mi sveglio e mi ritrovo una coperta adagiata su di me e Kas accoccolata al mio fianco, con la testa poggiata sulla mia spalla. Chiudo gli occhi pensando che domani avremo entrambe un gran mal di schiena, ma non mi importa più di tanto.

 


	5. Wintersday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finito il primo arco narrativo! Grazie mille a chi ha seguito la storia fino a qui!

 

Come mi aspettavo, mi risveglio tutta indolenzita e seduta sul divano quando la luce del sole filtra attraverso le zone non coperte dalle tende. Mugugno piano per il dolore e mi metto più dritta e mi accorgo di essere sola sul divano. Sul tavolo davanti a me c’è un piatto con delle uova strapazzate fumanti. Mi alzo troppo velocemente e per poco non perdo l’equilibrio, vado verso la cucina e trovo Kasmeer alle prese con i fornelli. 

“Buongiorno” sussurro piano appoggiando la spalla allo stipite della porta. Lei si gira di scatto e mi sorride, con quel sorriso che mi è mancato così tanto.

“Mi dispiace non averti chiesto il permesso, ma mi eri sembrata così stanca e non ho voluto svegliarti. Però me la sono cavata bene!” dice prendendo un altro piatto e delle fette di pane tostate e facendosi strada verso il tavolo da pranzo. Io la continuo a guardare immobilizzata. “Beh? Andamo a fare colazione!”.

 

Seduta al tavolo non riesco a guardarla in faccia. La colazione è ottima, forse il pasto migliore che ho fatto da qualche mese a questa parte e la stanza è illuminata come non lo era mai stata. La luce del sole le arriva da destra, e mi accorgo che ha addosso solo una delle mie vecchie camicie. Bianca: una delle poche superstiti. Mangia dritta e lentamente, come se fosse ad un pranzo organizzato dalla regina. Cavolo come ho potuto anche solo pretendere che io, la mia casa, la mia cucina fosse abbastanza per lei, che è abituata a ben altri standard. Mi sento scomposta e odiosamente inadatta a quella vista. 

“Ieri eri con Belinda?” mi chiede innocente. Io annuisco. Sono stranamente silenziosa, e ancora non ho fatto battute taglienti. Lei però ci tiene a farmi parlare.

“E… cosa avete fatto? Roba da sorelle?” 

“In realtà abbiamo torchiato un separatista poco convinto delle sue scelte di vita” mi fermo e muovo un po’ le uova nel mio piatto con aria assente. Sospirando riprendo: “Avevi ragione: stanno davvero cercando di uccidere la regina alla cerimonia del Wintersday”. Lei prova ad aprire bocca ma la richiude subito. Le prendo la mano e mi decido ad essere sincera, almeno con lei. Le devo le mie scuse: “Kas mi dispiace averti trascinata in questa storia. Non avrei dovuto assumerti quella sera, non ti avrei dovuto causare tutta questa sofferenza”. Mi rendo conto di avere la voce rotta solo alla fine. Lei tace per qualche istante e poi distoglie lo sguardo da me. 

“Quando mio padre è morto sono successe tante cose, talmente tante che non ho avuto il tempo di rendermi conto di cosa stesse accadendo, di metabolizzare il lutto. Neanche quando mi sono presentata al Dead End avevo realmente idea di cosa mi fosse capitato. Ma quando ho sentito quell’odore, quando ho visto un’altra delle persone che conoscevo… è stato orribile.”, alza lo sguardo verso di me e scorgo una decisione nei suoi occhi che non avevo mai visto. Penso che sia il caso che dica qualcos di intelligente, ma resto zitta con lo sguardo basso.

“Eppure tu eri lì. Non mi hai soltanto assunta, ti sei presa cura di me, cosa che non ha fatto nessuno” stringe forte la forchetta tra le mani e noto le sue nocche diventare bianche, si morde il labbro e alza il tono della voce: “Nessuno per la miseria. Eppure l’hai fatto, nonostante non mi conoscessi se non per sentito dire, nonostante non sapevi se sarei stata qualificata o meno. Perciò grazie Marjory.” I suoi occhi limpidi e sorridenti mi stringono il cuore e improvvisamente non sento più il sangue scorrermi in corpo. Le stringo la mano calda con la mia che è diventata glaciale, la stringo forte. Lei porta l’altra mano sulla mia e sorridendo mi dice “Hai sempre le mani così fredde…” e mi guarda dritta negli occhi e deglutisco a fatica. Cerco qualche battuta nel mio repertorio ma riesco solo a pensare che, per una volta, è meglio che stia zitta.

  
  


Chiudo la porta di casa dietro di me e noto che nonostante il sole sia alto fa particolarmente freddo oggi. Decido di fare mente locale: alla cerimonia mancano un paio di giorni e abbiamo bisogno di un piano. E’ ora di chiedere aiuto alla cavalleria. 

“Kas hai tutti i fascicoli con te giusto?”

Lei annuisce e mi mostra le cartelle. “Bene, mi sa che la Contessa Anise stavolta dovrà mettersi al lavoro”.

 

*

 

Stavolta nell’ufficio della Contessa non siamo sole, ci sono anche dei membri della Shining Blade, armati di arco corto e pugnali con l’uniforme di pelle. Sono quattro: tre uomini e una donna. Siamo tutti davanti alla scrivania in albero di Maguuma e osserviamo Anise che esamina attentamente i nostri fascicoli seduta sulla poltrona rossa. Dopo qualche minuto esclama “Ottimo lavoro. Adesso possiamo pensare ad una contromossa”. Kasmeer è seria ma salterebbe sul posto se non ci fosse nessun altro a parte me. la contessa si alza in piedi e ci mostra una mappa di Divinity’s Reach, indicando con l’indice la Dwayna’s Plaza. “La cerimonia di apertura comincerà qui e poi ci sarà il corteo che risalirà tutta la Dwayna’s High Road fino all’Upper City che verrà aperta per il Galà. Ora, è possibile che i separatisti decidano di creare diversivi poco prima di sferrare l’attacco alla regina, in ogni caso dovremo essere pronti a tutto. Oggi stesso parlerò con il Capitano Thackeray e organizzeremo una difesa incrociata con i Seraph”

In realtà era quasi come se parlasse con i suoi adepti. Poi improvvisamente sembra accorgersi di me e Kas e fa rimbalzare lo sguardo tra noi due mentre cerca un modo per utilizzarci al massimo delle nostre capacità. Poi sorride furbescamente e provo una certa paura. “Kasmeer saprai senz’altro fare la dama di cortesia della Regina senza destare sospetti, e non appena si avvicinerà la duchessa dovrai prima immobilizzarla, poi aprire un portale e farla entrare.” 

Si illuminano gli occhi di Kas e io mi sento cadere tutto il sangue ai piedi. La vuole mettere accanto alla regina, quando sa perfettamente che potrebbe essere coinvolta in uno scontro. Sono sbiancata ed Anise se n’è accorta, tanto che a senso suo cerca di tranquillizzarmi: “Non preoccuparti Delaqua, tu sarai con me nelle retrovie. Fate tutto quello che vi dico, da adesso fino a quando questa storia sarà finita: siete sotto i miei ordini”. Peccato che non mi tranquillizza per niente, soprattutto mi risulta difficile stare calma dopo che ha parlato con quella sua aria da grande generale e muovendo la mano con un atteggiamento a dir poco irritante: quasi come se mi avesse fatto un favore a darci la possibilità di far parte dell’operazione. Per Grenth, ho deciso di lasciare la Ministry Guard e lavorare come investigatrice privata anche per non dover essere più sottomessa a capi folli e ordini stupidi. Cominciò a sentire la rabbia montarmi in testa e decido che devo calmarmi, che lei per quanto possa essere stronza è pur sempre il Master Exemplar della Shining Blade, e se è lì ci sarà un buon motivo. E comunque non sono realmente tenuta ad assecondare i suoi ordini… probabilmente la sua era solo una provocazione. E mentre io torturo le mie mani conficcandomi a forza le unghie nel palmo per la rabbia, Kasmeer accanto a me sembra entusiasta, come se stessimo per andare ad una gita fuori città. Penso che potrei vomitare all’idea di dover passare un sandwich ad Anise mentre parliamo amabilmente di quanto sia bella la giornata. Mi vedo costretta ad annuire e a sputare fuori dai denti “Ai suoi ordini Contessa” prima di uscire dalla stanza cercando di non sbattere la porta. Una volta fuori dall’Upper City e abbastanza lontane dalle guardie prendo Kasmeer e la porto dietro una colonna, in modo che non ci possa vedere nessuno. Prima di cominciare a parlare mi guardo furtivamente a destra e a sinistra. Le prendo le spalle con le mani e la guardo dritta negli occhi. Lei ha il viso allarmato ma non spaventato, forse solo spiazzato e non so perché l’occhio mi cade sulle sue labbra rosse.

“Jory! Ma che fai?!” mi chiede imbarazzata. Sta arrossendo o è una mia impressione?

“Ascoltami bene: non sei tu a dover combattere per la regina, ci sono persone che sono pagate per questo, okay?” scandisco bene le parole pur mantenendo un volume di voce abbastanza moderato. Lei si libera dalla mia presa e mi guarda con la fronte corrugata “La contessa Anise ha detto l’esatto opposto… Dobbiamo obbedire ai suoi ordini” risponde quasi a cantilena. No Kas, non la ramanzina sulla lealtà ti prego. Abbi pietà di me.

“Per Grenth, tu non rischierai la vita, ci siamo capite?” stavolta ho alzato la voce, e mi sento rispondere a tono “E’ la mia regina Jory, devo proteggerla”. Adesso si è fatta rossa per la rabbia. Cavolo è adirata perché provo a salvaguardare la sua vita?! Ma dove ha il cervello questa ragazza

“E io devo proteggere te!”

“E allora segui gli ordini di Anise” risponde secca distogliendo lo sguardo.

Per la prima volta mi accorgo di avere un muro davanti a me, un muro biondo e vestito di bianco. 

Lascio cadere le braccia e la guardo con un senso di sconfitta che non ho mai provato prima. Spero solo che almeno lei sappia cosa sta facendo, e sebbene non mi fidi di Anise mi fido di questa bionda. Abbasso le spalle contratte per la tensione. Ecco la mia resa. Lei allora mi si avvicina e posa la sua mano calda sulla mia guancia fredda e rossa per il gelo. 

“Sarò al sicuro con te che mi guardi le spalle” mi sussurra piano.

“Oh diamine, puoi stare sicura che te le guarderò. Non sbatterò le palpebre neanche una volta finché questa storia non sarà finita”. Lei sorride, e mi basta questo per sapere che in un modo o nell’altro andrà bene. 

Il Galà è dopodomani e ho già i nervi a pezzi. Mi arriva una fitta alla testa e so già che sfocerà presto nella mia tipica emicrania da ansia, allora Kas prende la mia mano e comincia a camminare verso Eastern Commons. 

  
  


*

 

Le nuvole prospettano una bella nevicata. E’ tardo pomeriggio e il sole è tramontato da un pezzo: fa tanto freddo e Anise è raggomitolata nel suo cappotto che costa più o meno quanto guadagno in un anno. Il mio respiro si condensa nell’aria e si colora con tutte le luci colorate del Crown Pavillion; è tutto addobbato a festa, ci sono alberi e festoni ovunque, skritt che portano pacchi regali . L’aria è festosa e un’incredibile folla sta aspettando impaziente l’uscita della Regina. La mia posizione è in una nicchia sopraelevata rispetto al palco, per avere una visibilità completa su Sua Maestà. Mi tremano le mani per la tensione, e sento una fitta allo stomaco. Prendo un bel respiro e mando un’occhiata in direzione del Palco e allungo il collo per poter vedere Kasmeer e la scorgo mentre rivolge qualche parola con Jennah. Ha uno splendido abito bianco, con fiocchi di neve ricamati con tessuto dorato. Proprio in quell’istante si gira verso di me e quando incrocia il mio sguardo mi sorride rassicurante. Mi si stringe il cuore e sento la mano di Anise sulla mia spalla: “La regina sta per uscire. Non preoccuparti Delaqua, andrà benone”. Serro le labbra e scende di nuovo il silenzio, poco prima che venga rotto dall’orchestra che preannuncia l’entrata della Regina Jennah sul palco. 

Kas è subito dietro di lei, tiene la sua staffa nella mano sinistra e con la destra accompagna il lungo abito della Regina. Sulla destra c’è la separatista che ha preso il posto della Duchessa Mara. Non capisco come faccia Kasmeer ad essere così calma pur sapendo che l’assassina è proprio accanto a lei. Mi giro in fretta verso Anise mentre dalla folla si solleva un boato e uno scroscio di applausi. Questa è la parte più delicata concitata, e non posso fare altro che contare, mio malgrado, su Anise. Il suo sguardo attento sta analizzando tutta la situazione, ma nonostante tutto ha l’aria impassibile. 

La regina ha appena cominciato il suo discorso, e nonostante si sia fatto un silenzio assoluto non riesco a sentire le sue parole per la concentrazione nell’analizzare i movimenti della Duchessa. E proprio quando la Regina, concluso il discorso, si muove per tornare all’interno del palazzo, allora in quel momento scorgo una luce venire da sotto lo scialle della Duchessa, e anche Kas deve averlo visto perché non mi da neanche il tempo di pensare a muovere un muscolo che lancia un incantesimo di immobilizzazione. A quel punto Anise apre un portale proprio sotto i piedi della Duchessa, che porta proprio davanti a noi. La separatista quindi arriva a terra con un gran tonfo e mugugna dal dolore. Anche Kas entra nel portale e con un balzo arriva davanti a noi. Le catene viola avvolgono l’assassina senza lasciarle la libertà di muovere un solo muscolo: sembra quasi di vedere un fantasma, è identica alla donna morta sul letto. Anise fa un passo verso di lei e rompe l’illusione, svelando una ragazza non più che trentenne dai corti capelli castani e occhi ricolmi di rabbia. E proprio quando mi aspetto che Anise la interroghi si blocca, e noto che ha gli occhi sgranati. “Per Lyssa...” sussurra piano. Sono spaesata, non capisco che succede. Kas la guarda con quella che sembra un’aria… triste? O forse delusa.

“Beh? Soprese?” dice la prigioniera quasi in tono di sfida.

“Dovremmo esserlo?” rispondo io. 

“Direi di sì, visto che lei è la Duchessina Lina, la figlia della Duchessa Mara” risponde Kas, e lì capisco di aver fatto la classica figura di merda. 

A Lina sembra un buon momento per cominciare a dire stupidaggini:

“Kas, prova a capirmi: parte della mia famiglia è stata assassinata dai Charr, ai tempi della grande migrazione da Ascalon. Come potevo accettare la tregua impostaci dalla Regina?!” si rivolge con voce rotta alla bionda alla mia destra. Ma Kas tiene lo sguardo basso.

“E’ per questo che ti sei affiliata ai separatisti?! Non capisci che ti hanno usata per i loro fini?!” 

“Loro mi hanno fatta sentire in una grande famiglia, uniti dallo stesso dolore e desiderio di vendetta..” 

“Hai ucciso tua madre Lina!” Kas le urla in faccia prima che possa finire la frase. Ha gli occhi lucidi e le lacrime cominciano a rigarle il volto.

“Hai…. Hai ucciso tua madre” . Kas stava cominciando a tremare nel suo bel vestito di tulle bianco. Anise mi fa cenno con la testa di portarla via. Se ne occuperanno loro adesso. In silenzio abbraccio Kasmeer e lei si allontana da me e comincia a camminare verso l’uscita del corridoio. 

 

Non so quanto camminiamo prima di arrivare ad una finestra ad arco con una vista su tutta Divinity’s Reach. Kas si ferma lì e si appoggia alla colonna, le lacrime le bagnano ancora il volto, e per qualche motivo penso che per il freddo possano cristallizzarsi e diventare piccoli diamanti sotto la luce della città in festa. 

Mi metto poco dietro di lei e mi accorgo che sta tremando impercettibilmente. Ho l’irresistibile desiderio di avvolgerle le mie abbraccia al collo, ma riesco a contenermi.

“Mi dispiace per come sia finita Kas…” comincio a parlare poco convinta su cosa dire, ma lei tutto d’un tratto si inserisce: “Se avessi avuto la sua fortuna… se mia madre fosse ancora viva…” sussurra piano guardando la città. Sento la gola bruciare.

“Sono sicura che sarebbe fiera della donna che sei diventata” mormoro io guardando da un’altra parte, si gira piano e solleva la testa per guardarmi, poi torna sulla città in festa. 

“Le piaceva il Wintersday” 

Sorrido. “A chi non piace il Wintersday”, e anche Kas sorride.

“Le saresti piaciuta sai?”.

Ecco. Ora so  che sto arrossendo violentemente. Fingi indifferenza Delaqua! Ma sembra che lei voglia rendermi la vita impossibile perché si gira e adesso è praticamente davanti a me e, cavolo. E’ bella. Mi posa la mano sulla guancia e… stavolta è la sua mano gelida. Devo essere cremisi in viso, dannazione. 

“Credi che ora che abbiamo concluso in nostro caso potremmo uscire a fare compere?” sussurra piano avvicinandosi sempre di più. Ora ci sono due cose che posso fare: scappare o fingermi morta.

“Dipende quanto vorrà darci Anise di compenso”

Sorride e muoio dentro. 

“Qualcosa mi dice che sarà comunque più di quello che abbiamo per ora”.

“Non mi sembra il momento di parlare di questioni finanziarie” rispondo con aria imbarazzata mentre cerco di tirarmi indietro ma lei butta le sue braccia attorno al mio collo

“Perché? Cosa sta succedendo?” mi chiede ironicamente sorridendo sempre più vicina.

Tutto quello che riesco a dire è un “Ehm…”, e a due centimetri dalle mie labbra sbuffa piano e sento il suo caldo soffio avvolgermi il cuore

“Ti facevo una persona più decisa” e ancora sorridendo mi bacia, dopo qualche secondo stacco le mie labbra e rispondo “Sono un’inguaribile romantica”, Kas rotea gli occhi e risponde “Non farmi odiare la tua parlantina” dice e mi morde il labbro inferiore. 

Sento un colpo di tosse palesemente finto da destra ed entrambe ci giriamo per vedere Anise con una mano sulla fronte. Ci separiamo imbarazzate, anche se noto che Kas ha un sorrisetto troppo furbesco per piacermi. 

“Volevo ringraziarvi del servizio che avete prestato a me e alla Regina, che desidera incontrarvi e darvi di persona il compenso”, fa una piccola pausa facendo rimbalzare lo sguardo tra noi due e sorridendo sotto i baffi. “ Alla sala del trono, domani. E comunque congratulazioni.”. Gira sui tacchi e se ne va.


End file.
